Resident Evil Team Chaotix Style
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Team Chaotix, Bean, Knuckles, Charmy, Espio, and Vector go were searching for their Team Flame members, Ray, Mighty, Scourge, and Blaze. And their search for the other members turned into a nightmare. What they were not ready for, was to face the undead of humans and animals.
1. Chapter 1

Bean, Vector, Knuckles, Charmy, and Espio were flying a small helicopter, piolited by Silver Hedgehog, trying to find the helicopter that belonged to Ray, Mighty, Scourge, and Blaze. The missing team's name was Flame Team.

Mighty, Ray, Scourge, and Blaze were sent earlier to investigate the deaths of about 10 people. The 10 victums were apparently...eaten by human kind.

Charmy, looking out the window with the big spotlight attatched to it, saw a smoking helicopter on the ground. "Look, Knuckles!" He pointed.

"It's Flame Team's helicopter!" Knuckles said, looking out the window as well.

"Take us down, Silver! We're going to investigate that helicopter!" Espio called to the front from the back seat.

"Gotcha!" Silver replied.

They land and go to check the helicopter while Silver stayed with the helicopter.

They reach it and look inside. They discover a dead body of Scourge, Knuckles did for that matter, and turned away, gagging from the sight.

"What did you find, Knuckles?" Charmy asked.

"Scourge is...is...dead..." Knuckles said, looking down.

"Oh, no..." Espio said, shocked. "But where are the others!?"

"They're not there..." Knuckles said. "I just hope their still alive.

"Let's get searching." Bean the green duck said, armed with a big silver shotgun that had 50 bullets per magazines and he 12 magazines.

They all continued their search for the other members. And it turned into...a nightmare.

Bean the duck was looking around with his flashlight shotgun, and heard a noise, turing around and aiming. He saw nothing was there, lowered his gun, and breathed a sign of relief.

Just then, a bunch of zombie dogs come out of nowhere, pounching him, their mouths dripping with blood and saliva.

"AAAUGGGH!" Bean screamed bloody murderer as the dogs tore him wide open with their jaws.

Charmy, having seen what was going, was shooting his Magnum Python at the dogs, trying to save Bean.

His gun ran out of ammo, but Charmy kept pulling the trigger. One of the dogs, turning to see Charmy, began running towards him, and Charmy fell back, covering his face, awaiting his death, but a gunshot followed by a shriek caused Charmy uncover his face, and see the dog dead.

He turned and saw that Knuckles had shot the dog. He helps Charmy up as the rest of the dogs stop feasting on the dead body of Bean, and look up at Knuckles and Charmy

"Come on!" Knuckles said, taking Charmy's hand and running with him.

They see the helicopter flying away.

"Hey! Silver! Where the hell is he going!?" Knuckles yelled. He turned back and saw the dog jump into the air to attack.

He covered his face with an arm, bracing himself for the worst, when the dog was shot back and killed.

He turned and saw Espio with his infinante ammo pistol, he had shot the dog. "Knuckles, this way!"

Knuckles and Charmy continue to run and Espio, while following, began firing at all the charging dogs, trying to stop them from follow, Vector helping with his Raging Judge XXVIII, aka, his shotgun pistol.

Knuckles, staying close to Charmy decides to help in shooting the dogs, but they just keep coming.

"Dammit!" Vector said, as he kept missing the dogs and Charmy saw an old gigantic house up ahead.

"Make for that mansion!" Charmy said, and the others nodded, following.

It fades to the doors of the house opening and showing the inside.

Charmy's voice narrates at this point.

"There are only 3 Chaotix Members left now. Espio, Vector, and myself." Charmy narrated. "We don't know where Knuckles is."

Vector, Espio, and Charmy are inside the house, in the main hall. There was a big staircase and a one going underground as well behind the stairs.

Charmy is catching his breath from all the running, breating both sighs of exhaustian and relief.

"What is this place?" Vector asked.

"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure." Espio replied.

Charmy realized Knuckles wasn't with them. "Hey, Espio! Where's Knuckles?"

Charmy flew to the door, but Espio got in his path.

"No, Charmy! You don't wanna go back out there." Espio said, blocking his path.

"But we've got to find-" Charmy said.

A gunshot echoed from the doors of a dinning room.

"What was that?" Vector asked.

"Knuckles...?" Espio wondered.

"No..." Charmy hoped it wasn't him.

"Charmy, can you go check it out?" Espio asked the young bee.

Charmy was a bit scared at going by himself, but Vector spoke.

"I'm going with him." Vector said. "Knuckles and I go back a long way."

"Okay, you two go. I'll secure this area in case those dogs break through the door." Espio said. Charmy and Vector nodded.

As Charmy went to follow Vector, Espio grabbed his arm. "Wait, Charmy." He took out an infinante ammo thing and put it in Charmy Magnum Python.

"You'll never run out of ammo with that." Espio said to Charmy. "Since you're still a rookie, you might make better use of it than me."

"Thanks, Espio." Charmy smiled and followed Vector to the double doors on the left of the main hall.

"Stay sharp, guys!" Espio called.

They nodded.

Charmy kicks the door open and Vector walks in, looking around. "A dinning room..." Vector said to himself.

Charmy saw Vector go near the fireplace and Charmy looked at all the food laying all over the table, looking at the food in hunger.

He was about to eat some of the cherry pie he found, but stop himself, shaking his head.

He said to himself, "This is no time to eat..."

Vector, standing up, called to Charmy. "I think you'd better take a look at this!"

"What is it?" Charmy asked, coming up as Vector knelt down. He tasted the red liquid.

"Blood..." Vector said, looking back at Charmy.

"Oh, my god..." Charmy gasped.

"Charmy," Vector said, standing up for a moment. "See if you can find any other clues behind that door over there. I'll be examining this." Charmy nodded. "But I just hope it's not Knuckles' blood."

"I hope not, either." Charmy replied, going to the door.

"Be careful, Charmy." Vector called to him.

"I will, and don't worry, Espio gave me an infiante ammo thing for my Python." Charmy said, and Vector gave a good luck thumbs up, which Charmy returned.

Charmy turned to the door, grabbed the knob, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." He whispered to himself.

He opened the door, went in and found a long narrow hall way, and a small room on the left of the hall. He heard some weird groaning sound follow by what sounded like someone or something was eating someone or something.

Charmy gulped, a bit scared, and went to the source of the sound.

There were two people on the ground, one laying on the ground, and one nealing. The one nealing was wearing a green suit and was kneeling as if he was eating something. The thing he was eating was another Team Flame Member, Antoine.

"Oh, my god! Antoine!" Charmy screamed, shocked.

The person heard him, and stopped what he was doing. When the person turned to face Charmy, the pesron revealed to be a brown male fox with his face covered in blood, his teeth showing, and blank white eyes. He slowly stood up, making groaning sounds.

"Oh, my god!" Charmy said as the person stood up. He pointed his Python at the male fox as he stood up.

"Hold it right there!" Charmy yelled, but the person continued to walk towards him, dragging his leg across the ground.

Chamry was shocked when the person didn't freeze. "I said stop!" Charmy yelled, but the fox continued to walk towards him.

"You no good listening murdering Bastard...!" Charmy growled and fired his Python at the man. The bullet went into the chest and blood spewed out, but the fox continued to walk towards him.

"What the fuck...!?" Charmy gasped, and fired again 3 times. After the 3rd shot, the man fell down onto his back, but got back up as if nothing had happened.

"Why isn't he dying!?" Charmy screamed to himself, now scared. He puts his gun back in his belt and heads back to the dinning room.

He slammed the door open and ran out. "VECTOR!" He screamed.

"What is it!?" Vector asked, springing to his feet and look at him. "And what was all the shooting about!?"

The zombie guy came out of the door. Charmy had forgot to close it.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A MONSTER!" Charmy screamed, pointing at the zombie male fox.

"Let me take care of it!" Vector said, pulling out his Raging Judge XXVIII.

He shot the man in the chest twice, and once in the belly, but the fox still kept coming as if nothing had happened.

"Tough bastard..." Vector growled, and then shot the guy in the head, finally killing him, and he fell onto his back, blood splatting out of his head.

Vector slowly walked up to the dead man as Charmy flew up to it as well.

"What the hell is this thing?" Vector questioned to Charmy.

"I don't know, Vector. I found Antoine killed by this thing...let's report this to Espio." Charmy replied.

They head back to the door of the main hall, and go out, but Espio's not there.

"ESPIO!" Charmy called out.

"ESPIO!" Vector called out as well. He turned to Charmy. "Help me look for him, Charmy. Don't leave this hall." He said.

Charmy nodded and flew around, yelling for Espio over and over as Vector walked around calling out as well.

After 3 minutes, Charmy flew back down to the ground. "Any luck, Charmy?" Vector asked.

"No, nothing, Vector." Charmy replied. "What's going on around here? I can't figure it out at all!"

"Me neither," Vector agreed.

"First Knuckles, and now Espio...why is everyone disappearing, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know, Charmy." Vector said.

"We have to find them." Charmy said.

"This place is gigantic...We could easily get into trouble if we get lost." Vector said.

"And those flesh eating humans like that one in the dinning room you killed...they're probably all over place, as well those dogs we encountered earlier." Charmy said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a big problem." Vector said.

"What can we do?" Charmy asked.

"We can search for them both seperately. I'll investigate the dinning room again." Vector said.

"Okay, then. I'll try the door on the other side." Charmy said.

Vector took Charmy's hand and put a skeleton key in his hand.

"It's a skeleton key, it can open any lock. Any size, any shape. You'd make better use of it than me." Vector said.

"Thanks, big guy. I may need it." Charmy replied with a smile.

"Listen. If something happens, let's meet up in this hall...got it?" Vector asked.

"Okay," Charmy nodded, and Vector went into the dinning room, closing the doors.

Charmy then went to the opposite double doors on the right, opening them and seeing a statue and a small room hall covered with red curtians. He goes down the hall and finds a small black and yellow taser gun.

"Maybe I can use it to shock those human eating monsters' brains out." Charmy said, putting the tasers in his pocket of his vest.

As he flew back though, he gasped, and started to back away from another fox, a light brown female one in a purple gown.

Charmy, scared, pulled his gun out and fired in the head, killing her instantly. Charmy smiled. "Looks like i've found their weak points. This'll be a cake walk now." He smirked bravely.

He went to another door outisde the hall, opened it and went through.

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charmy opened the door and entered a long narrow hally way with desks, windows and walked down slowly.

He heard a glass shatter behind him, turned around and aimed his gun, and saw another one of those zombie dogs, slowly walking towards him and growling behind him.

He turned when he heard another window shattering, and saw another dog coming from the opposite way.

They both charged at him, but Charmy ducked and they crashed into each other, knocked out cold. Charmy then flapped his wings, and flew down to another door, opened it, and slammed it behind him.

He found himself in another hall like area. He walked down and saw a door on the right of the very narrow hall. He went in and found a bathroom. He saw a tub full of dirty water and the chain of the plug.

He pulled it and a very wet zombie with one leg stumbled out. Charmy flew up on top of the sink, and shot the zombie right in the head, causing the head to explode and guts flying everywhere.

Charmy's cheeks grew wide, and he covered his mouth, went to the toilet and threw up in it before leaving the bathroom.

"That was so disgusting..." Charmy said, wiping a bit of vomit of his lips. He went down the hallway to another door and opened it. He went in and found himself in a square shaped room with another door on the other side. He went through into a beautiful clean room.

There were 3 zombies there as well. A brown male fox, a yellow female hedgehog in a pink gown, and a brown monkey in a red doctor's coat.

They all 3 saw Charmy and slowly walked towards him with their hands out to reach him.

"Get back!" Charmy yelled, pointing he Magnum Python and shooting them all in the head, killing all 3 of the instantly.

He put his gun back in his vest, and saw a shotgun on a big rectangle frame.

"A shotgun..." He said to himself. Charmy took it off the wall and heard the two tings on the frame click.

He ignored it and went back into the square shaped room, and saw the celling coming down at him.

He tried to open the door behind him, but it was locked. He went to the other one that led back into the hall, but it was locked as well.

"Oh, god! What did I do now!?" Charmy screamed, and pushed on the door that led to the hall. "ESPIO, VECTOR! HEEELLLLP!" He cried out.

Outside the door, Vector was there. "Charmy! You in there!?" Vector yelled.

"Vector!? Get me outta here! Please! The door's jammed!" Charmy pleaded as the celling was 30 inches away from him.

"Stand back!" Vector said, and shot the knob off with his Raging Judge XXVIII. He kicked the door open and saw Charmy on the floor, covering his head.

"Grab my hand!" Vector said, grabbing Charmy by the hand and pulling him out.

Charmy heard the celling hit the floor, opened his eyes, and saw that he was back in the hall with Vector, who helped him up.

He hugged Vector. "Oh, Vector! You saved me!" He thanked him.

Vector chuckled, and pulled out of the hug. "Yeah, if I had opened that door moments later, you would have been a bee-sandwhich." He said.

"Yeah..." Charmy chuckled at the joke, and then asked, "But Vector, didn't you say you were going back to the dinning room to look other clues? I'm glad and all but...why are you here?"

"I...just wanted to check something in this area. That's all. Anyway, let's continue our search for Flame Team, Espio, and Knuckles." Vector said.

"Right," Charmy nodded, and as he flew off, he stopped, and turned to Vector with a smile, "Again, thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, kiddo." Vector smiled back.

Charmy smiled and then flew off to continue his search for the other members. And Vector went the other way.

Charmy then exited a door at the end of the hall, and was right back where he and the others started from when they escaped the dogs outside earlier.

He went to the door he and Vector went through to the dinning room when the gunshot by Antoine was heard earlier, and didn't see Vector anywhere, execpt the dead body of the fox who killed Antoine.

"I don't see Vector anywhere." Charmy said to himself. He went through the door, and went to investigate Antoine's dead body, finding his camera and a video tape inside. He puts it away and goes through the door he sees in front of him. He walks down a hall, to where a bunch of stairs are, and sees a bunch of crows staring down at him.

He became scared, and was about to shoot, pointing his gun at them, but he resisted, knowing that as long as he left them alone, they would leave him alone.

He sees some syringe needles filled with green herb medicine. He puts them both away for later, that way if he got bit by one of them, he could heal himself with the shots.

He opened the door and was in a big yellow lighted hallway, and saw a dead corpess of a male bee in a blue suit. It was Charmy's best friend, Mello.

"Oh, god...poor Mello." Charmy said, a tear in his eye. "I'll miss all those days we spent together at the arcade..."

He turned away to cry out his sadness over the loss of his friend for a second, then felt two hands grab him, followed by a growl.

He screamed, turned around, and saw that it was Mello. He was now alive, and among the undead, snarling and trying to bite Charmy.

"Aaaah! Mello!" Charmy shrieked, shoving him back after kicking him the balls.

He pulled his Magnum Python out and aimed at Mello's head, as he got up, snarling his zombie teeth at Charmy.

"I'm sorry, Mello..." Charmy sniffed, and shot Mello in the head, killing him for good.

He heard another growl, turned to the spot that led to another part of the hallway, and saw another zombie person. It was a red vixien fox in a black clad suit.

"Fiona!" Charmy gasped. It was Scourge one and only girlfriend, Fiona Fox.

Fiona turned to him with her mouth dripping blood, her arms out to reach him, and walked towards him, limping that is. She growled like a fully grown cougar as she walked towards him.

"I hate to do this..." Charmy said, pulling his Python back out and shoot her right in the center of her forehead, killing the same way he did Mello back at the beginning of this hall. She fell back with a death shriek, guts spraying everywhere from her head as she fell, dead.

He continued to walk down the hall, seeing another set of herb shot needles filled with green stuff. He stuffs them away just like the others.

He sees a golden arrow with a green peice on it, and takes it off, putting it away for later. "It looks like it goes to something around here." He thought to himself.

He then exited the door on the right since the one in front of him was locked. It let to the top of the dinning room. Vector was nowhere up there, either. But two zombies with the same look as the one who killed Antoine was. He flew up to both of them and shot the both in the head, killing them.

He then flew down to the table area, and went back out the doors to the main hall, he flew up the stairs, and went to a door right in the center. It led to an outdoor balcony. He saw a single white duck zombie in a brown lab coat.

He shot it down and continued his course. He finds himself in front of some kind of silver rock thing with a picture on it, and sees an arrow shaped peice is missing.

He pulls out the green arrow thing he found earlier, puts it in, and the rock slides back, leading to an underground place, which Charmy goes down.

He reaches the bottom, and it turns out to be some type of fire place, and sees a red coffin lying on the ground, and the lid is missing. He looked in, and it was some type of blue water creature with green eyes, and pink thing in the center of it's head. Apparently the brain.

The creature's name was Chaos.

He then saw a book on a desk, took it, and saw a key on the back. It said, Mainson Key. He puts the book and the key away, and hears a loug snarl.

RARRRRRUGH!

He turns and sees that the water colored creature as come to life. It charges at Charmy, but Charmy ducks, and spin kicks his leg underneath, tripping the creature, and shot him in the back.

Blue blood flew from the impact, followed by a painful crying shriek from the creature.

Charmy continued to dodge and fire at him with his Magnum Python, being lucky to have infinante ammo but Chaos would not quit, he just kept coming.

After 3 minutes of fighting, Charmy was starting to get scared. How was he suppose to kill this thing! I?

He then remembered the pink thing in Chaos' head, the brain. He shoots at that area, till the brain is exposed, and shoots it, causing the brain to explode, and the Chaos cried bloody murder as slowly melted into nothing a puddle of water, now gone forever.

Charmy was very proud of himself, he did a loop with a cheer. "WHOOOOOO!" Charmy cheered. '

He then sang and danced in victory. "I did it, i did it, oh, yeah, yeah ,yeah!" He laughed to himself.

He then flew back up the stairs, and went all the way back to the main hall where their quest began.

He went to the top floor again, and went to the door on the very right up ahead.

He was outside on another kind of balcony, and he flew up to see Vector standing in front of a dead body of another member from Flame Team. It was Ash The Mongoose.

"Vector?" Charmy said, and Vector turned around, aimming his Raging Judge XXVIII at him, and Charmy yelped. "Vector, it's me!"

"Charmy..." Vector said in relief, lowering his gun. "Don't scare me."

Charmy flew up to him and crossed his arms. "Speak for yourself, Vector. What are you doing here?"

"I think you'd better see this...but I warn you...it's not gonna be pretty." Vector warned.

"Ash...What could have done this to him?" Charmy asked, looking at Ash' body.

"I don't know..." Vector said. He sees another infinante ammo Magnum Python the same as Charmy's in Ash's holester, and gives it to him.

"Two weapons are better than one." Vector said, as Charmy took the extra Python.

Charmy looked at the them both in his hands, two Magnum Pythons. "Cool..." He said with a smirk.

Vector then heads back to the main hall. "Let's continue our search for the other members, Charmy."

"Okay." Charmy said, following Vector.

But as they were 4 feet from where they just were, they hear a loud growl, and turn to see Ash, now alive, and among the undead, not walking towards them, but running. This zombie was fast.

"Ash!" Charmy gasped.

"Shoot him!" Vector said to Charmy.

Charmy aimed both of his Pythons at his head and chest. "Double trouble!" He shouted, and shot him in the chest and head, killing Ash.

"Sorry, old friend, but it had to be done." Charmy said, somewhat sad for his friend, but as much as he was for Mello earlier.

As they reach the main hall on the top floor again, Charmy said, "You have no idea what I went through out there."

"What?" Vector asked.

"Two more of our friends were zombies just like Ash." Charmy said, looking down in a sad way, sad that he was forced to shoot Mello and Fiona earlier.

"Who were they?" Vector asked.

"Fiona and my friend Mello." Charmy said with a tear in his eye.

"Mello...that's awful." Vector said.

"Mello was like a brother to me...and now he's gone!" Charmy said, crying a bit.

"Hey, don't cry..." Vector said, pulling Charmy into a hug. "It'll be okay..."

Charmy calms down and several minutes, wiping his tears with a smile, remember his fight encounter with Chaos as well.

"You won't believe what kind of creature I ran into out there in that balcony." Charmy said, pointing to a lower door by the stairs.

"What was it?" Vector asked.

"Some kind of water like creature. He was almost impossible to kill!" Charmy said. "He was about as big as you!"

"How did you kill him?" Vector asked, shocked at Charmy's brave encounter with the big monster.

"I shot him in the pink ball in the head, and he melted to nothing but dirty water! I beat him!" Charmy said, hands on hips in a superhero pose.

"My, Charmy!" Vector said, patting his back. "You're very brave!"

"Thanks!" Charmy then said. "Let's get back to finding the other members." Charmy said. "Let's stick together this time."

"Good idea." Vector said. "No more searching seperately."

Charmy and Vector go to the door that led all the way to where Charmy first found the crows, and the first herb shot needles, and they find a hallway with stairs up ahead, and see a zombie white fox coming at them.

"Together." Charmy said, aiming as well as Vector.

Charmy fires both Pythons, and Vector fires his Raging Judge, killing the zombie instantly. They go upstairs into a big dark red hallway, and sees a door ajar. They go in, and see one of their members of Flame Team, Blaze The Cat, kneeling over an injured Mighty The Armadillo.

"Blaze!" Vector gasped.

"Mighty!" Charmy gasped.

"They turn to them.

"Vector...?" Mighty said weakly.

"Charmy?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, Team Chaotix. We're here to rescue you." Vector said.

"Mighty's been bit by some kind of snake." Blaze said worriedly.

"It's...not just...any...sn...snake..." Mighty groaned.

"Don't talk, save your strenght." Blaze said. "I wish I had some of those green herbs for him."

"I've got some!" Charmy said, pulling some out, and putting the blue and green liquid together in one big needle, making the liquid red. He handed it to Blaze.

"Thanks, kiddo." Blaze smiled. "I'm gonna give you a shot now, Mighty. Hang in there." Blaze said, injecting the needle.

Mighty hissed and cringed at the needle, and then relaxed.

"Let's get Mighty to a safer place." Vector said.

"Right." Blaze said, and Charmy nodded, helping Blaze lift Mighty up.

They take him past where Charmy and Vector found Ash earlier, passing his dead body, and into another mansion. They find an empty bedroom with a clean bed. They put Mighty on the bed.

"Lay there and rest." Blaze said to Mighty.

Mighty nodded, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Charmy handed her some more herb shots. "Here's some more herb shots if you need them."

Blaze nodded, and sat with Mighty.

"We've still gotta find Espio and Knuckles." Charmy said to Vector.

"Yeah. You stay here with Mighty. Me and Charmy still gotta find three other members. Espio, Knuckles, and Ray." Vector said to Blaze.

"Okay." Blaze said.

"Let's split up again." Charmy said to Vector, who nodded.

Vector goes back to the dinning room, yet again, while Charmy goes to a strange library, and as he finds a ladder leading to the floor of the library, he hears a hiss behind him, turns anround, and sees a snake the size of a train, barring his shark teeth, and dripping teeth with venom.

"OH, MY GOD!" Charmy screamed, and flew to the floor as the snake went for the bite.

He pulles out both Magnum Pythons, and shoots the snake in the mouth several times, while flying back everytime it tried to bite him, and continued to fire.

The snake slaps Charmy with it's big tail, but Charmy keeps his air, still flying, not seriously hurt, but boy he was very angry.

"ALRIGHT, YOU BIG SNAKE!" He yelled, pointing both guns at the snake's mouth and face. "TAKE THIS!"

He fires the infinante ammo Pythons repeatedly, blood spewing everywhere from the snake's head.

Eventually, the snake screams in major pain, slams his head against a bookshelf, and collapses, dead.

Charmy was super proud of himself. He does the victory dance like he did when he killed Chaos back in the underground area.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" He cheered and then sang and danced in victory. "I did it, I did it, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!" He sang.

He then flew off in an opposite direction, found a round hole with a ladder that led to a shark tank, and went down it.

TO BE COTINUED. 


End file.
